Tokyo Nights
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Amu's night would be upgraded if we added: A a night club, B dancing with a hot employee of the club, C A kiss, or D All of the above? If you picked D, you're right! Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New! New! New! New! New!**

**Ikuto: What's new?**

**Amu: What does Miyu-chan do, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Don't get smart, Amu. Or I might have to think of a punishment for you. –smirks-**

**Amu: I'll shut up…**

**Shiori-chan: No, keep talking! I want to see what happens…**

**Me: A new story! Go me!**

**Riku: Even though it took her forever to actually finish the story…**

**Me: Oh, quiet you! This is Tokyo Nights! I got inspired by a song by the same name sung by Utada Hikaru. I loved the song and the idea just came to me. And of course, it's Amuto! Yay Amuto!**

**Amu: Whatever…**

**Kat-chan: I have had just about enough of your attitude! I mean, one of the hottest guys ever created for Anime is in love with you! Drop Tadase and go with Ikuto!**

**Me: Oh she will. At least in this story she will… I don't own Shugo Chara and this is not a one-shot. Was going to be, but is not.**

Amu sat on her balcony and listened to the sounds echoing in the night. Music played and was loud enough to be heard from her room. She nodded her head with the beat of the music. As she listened, she was reminded of a teen club Yaya had been telling her about. Every Saturday night there was a different theme. And since today was Saturday, of course it was a theme. If she remembered correctly, tonight was a masquerade theme.

Amu took a glance at the clock. 7:30. It closed at around 10:30 or 11:00. She was swimming in time. Now, there was the dilemma of the costume.

"Miki!"

Miki looked up from her sketch book and floated over to Amu. "What is it, Amu-chan?"

"Can you design a masquerade costume for me?" Amu pleaded. She knew that it was probably best to ask Miki considering her ability to piece the right colors together, and her great fashion sense.

"Sure, Amu-chan."

Amu went downstairs and asked her parents if she could go, which she could. But she had to have at a friend to accompany her. Amu went back upstairs to get her cell phone. She dialed a number and heard the phone ring about three times before it was picked up. "Hi, Amu-chi!"

"Hey, Yaya. Um, are you doing anything now?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go to that teen club you were telling me about? The theme tonight is a masquerade."

Amu heard Yaya take in a sharp breath. "Yes, I would! I've been waiting to go for so long! I just need a costume! And I'll call Rima too! See you in 30!"

The line suddenly disconnected, leaving Amu speechless.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu turned at the sound of her name. Lying on her bed was a beautiful white knee-length dress. A mask with beautiful jewels and feathers embedded in matched it along with snow white satin flats. A white rose for her hair was lay on top of the dress.

"Miki! It's beautiful!"

"Amu-chan, what is that dress for?" Dia asked.

"I'm going to a club tonight? Do you want to come with me?"

Ran flew up. "I do! I want to go!"

Dia nodded and Su did too. "Miki? Do you want to go, desu~?"

"Sure. It seems like it would be fun."

Amu and her Charas met Yaya and Rima at the entrance. Yaya was wearing a pink A-line dress with a rabbit shaped mask. Rima was wearing a multicolor dress with a mask that had a star on the right eye and a tear drop beneath her left.

"Wow, Amu-chi! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, you guys, too!"

Rima walked to the door. "Shall we go?" Amu and Yay nodded and walked through the door.

Inside, there were millions of masks. As Amu, Rima, and Yaya walked in, all eyes turned to them.

"W-why are they staring at us?"

"They're not staring at us. They're staring at you." Rima noted. "Especially that guy over there."

Amu tried to look, but before she could, she was whisked off by Yaya to the dance floor. After a solid hour of dancing, the girls finally sat down to rest.

"Yaya!"

Yaya turned around. "Kukai!" She ran over to him and dragged him over to the table she, Amu, and Rima were sitting at.

"Yo, Hinamori!" He said as he reached the table. He nodded respectively at Rima and sat down.

"That's a really good costume! You look really good, Hinamori."

Amu blushed. "T-thank you… Miki designed it for me."

"Oh, did you bring the girls with you. I brought Daichi and he was looking so bored. I kinda felt bad for him, you know…"

"Yeah, we did. I'm sure they're around here somewhere…" Amu said, looking around to see if she could find them.

The Shugo Charas were already with Daichi. KusuKusu and Pepe were out dancing, and Miki, Su, and Dia had left Ran with Daichi. It was known to Amu and her other Charas that she had a huge crush on him.

The two were sitting on the sidelines, watching everyone dance. If they inched to close to each other, they would both blush and float a little way distance from each other.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you!" Daichi smiled.

"R-really?" Ran blushed.

Daichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I mean, all of you. I-I mean, of course you too… Well what I'm trying to say is… Do you want to dance?"

Ran let a big smile spread across her face. "Yes!"

Amu finally spotted Ran dancing with her crush and smiled. She could just see Ran's excitement. Amu was about to head back to the dance floor, but before she could, she was approached by a tall boy with a black cat mask and dressed in the all black uniform of the club. He smiled, or rather, smirked at Amu.

"I'm on my break right now. Would you like to dance with me?"

Amu blushed. She looked at Yaya, who was giggling and urging her to go. Then she turned to Rima, who just smiled and winked.

"S-sure." Amu placed her hand in his outstretched hand and followed him onto the dance floor. As soon as they reached the middle of the floor, Tokyo Nights started to play.

The boy pulled Amu close and leaned his head to her ear. "Just follow my lead."

Amu blushed and nodded. The two glided effortlessly over the floor. A circle began to form around them as people watched them dance. The song started to fade off and was replaced by a new one. The circle slowly dissolved and left the couple together.

"You didn't know I could dance like that did you, Amu?"

Wait. First off, how did he know her name? And it was the way he said it. "…Ikuto?"

"Bingo." Ikuto smirked. "It took you this long to figure it out?"

Amu blushed and turned her back to him. "S-Shut up!"

Ikuto just laughed. Amu turned back around. "I didn't know you had a job."

"Yeah, well I keep it a secret. They pay is good; I just get really short breaks is all. Like only 5 minutes."

Amu looked at the giant clock on the wall. "Wow, it's late… I guess I have to go home soon. Good luck with the job. I'll see you when I see you I guess." Amu turned around and began to walk off, but was stopped by Ikuto taking her hand.

"Wait a minute. I want something to remember this night by. I'll be taking this," Ikuto took the white flower that was holding Amu's hair up,"and this." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Amu felt her face turn hot. But that was the only reaction she could make. When she finally returned back to reality, she tried to yell at him, bet he was gone before she could. Amu slowly started to walk back to the table she was sitting at. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the faces of everyone at the table. Yaya was giggling, Rima had a pout on her face and Kukai looked completely shocked.

"You guys saw, didn't you?"

Rima looked away. "Well, you didn't? That jerk…"

"Amu-chi, your face is so red! Who was that, anyway?"

Amu looked confused. "You didn't know?"

"Yaya doesn't. Do you Kukai?"

Kukai shook his head. "I just assumed you knew him, Hinamori. So, who's your new boyfriend?"

"Ikuto is not my boyfriend!" Amu hissed. She covered her mouth as soon as those words left her mouth, wishing she could take them back."

"Wah! Amu-chi is attracting older men! I'm so jealous!" Yaya laughed.

Kukai put his hand on Amu's shoulder. "You're growing up so fast!" Kukai said, wiping away a tear.

"W-what are you talking about? Seriously, this is a secret, okay? It is way too embarrassing! Amu blushed.

"Fine, Amu. But if he does anything like that again, you may find him in the hospital." Rima replied, seething.

**Me: Ikuto just go threatened by a loli!**

**Riku: That's embarrassing….**

**Amu: Anyway! Why do you keep doing this? Pairing me up with Ikuto?**

**Me: Because I happen to think that you look cute with Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: A lot of people think that Amu. I think you should just accept it.**

**Amu: That would be logical…**

**Me: Speaking of which… Amu how could you not know who Ikuto was? I mean I gave you such obvious clues… Especially with the Cat mask! **

**Shiori-chan: It's because she's slow…**

**Ikuto: But she's still cute, so it's okay. –Snuggles Amu-**

**Me: Aw! Isn't that cute? Please read and review!**

**Amu: Get off! –Blushes-**

**Ikuto: No way… This is too comfy…**

**P.S. If you want to hear the song, just go to my profile and click on the link for YouTube. I made a slide show for Amuto and it has the song with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back!**

**Riku: Where did you go? Last time I checked you were still right here reviewing the next chapter for your readers.**

**Me: True… I think they may like it. It all depends on the reader.**

**Riku: True… **

**Ikuto: So, is there an Amuto moment?**

**Me: Ummm… Let me see…Yes, yes there is.**

**Ikuto: Kick-ass!**

**Me: Ikuto! Watch your language!**

**Ikuto: Sorry. I'm just excited~!**

**Me: Are you drunk or something? You never act like this.**

**Ikuto: Maybe…**

**Me: … Amu, what did you do?**

**Amu: Nothing… that you can prove…**

**Me: Okay? Please enjoy the chapter.**

Amu went back to her room and shut the door. She dully listened to Ran go on and on about dancing with Daichi. She was happy for her, but she had other things on her mind. Stupid Ikuto! Why did he have to go and do that?

Miki flew up to Amu and tapped her on the shoulder. "Amu-chan, are you okay?"

Amu nodded. "I'm fine. It's just… I have a lot on my mind."

Ran flew up to Amu and Miki. "Miki, did you tell her?"

Miki blushed. "Ran, shut up!"

But Miki, you looked so happy, desu~! I'm sure Amu-chan would be happy for you!" Su said, twirling around.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amu asked.

"W-well, I just danced with Yoru, that's all…" Miki whispered while blushing.

"Eh! Miki has a crush on Yoru? I didn't know that!"

"That's because you're a little slow, Amu-chan." Dia said, smiling.

"Hey! You're the second person to say that!" Amu yelled.

"Amu-chan, what's on your mind? Maybe we can help." Miki asked. Amu sighed and told them what happened. All the girls started to giggle after the story was over.

"Stop laughing! It's embarrassing!" Amu blushed.

"Tonight has been full of fun, has it not desu~?"

Amu just gave a sharp sigh and crawled into bed. The only thing she was happy about was that it was the weekend and she wouldn't have to worry about the situation.

The morning sun woke Amu up. She sat up in bed, and looked at the window. It was a pretty day for a walk. She got dressed in black shorts, a pink top and her 'x' clips she always wore, with thigh-high pink socks and black shoes.

"Amu-chan, could you take Ami-chan to the park for a play date?" Her mother asked.

Amu looked down at her sister, who was dressed in a cute loli fairy princess outfit. Amu just couldn't say no to her little sister. "Sure, Mama. Come on, Ami. Let's go."

Ami jumped up and took her sister's hand, while holding a conversation with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. They reached the park and Amu watched her sister take off towards another little girl.

Amu smiled and walked towards the swing set, and sat down on the swing. Amu just watched her sister run back and forth. She suddenly started getting pushed on the swing. Look behind her, there was none other than Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing?!"

"You looked like you could use a push. What, you forget how to swing?" Ikuto smirked.

"N-no!" Amu huffed.

Amu stopped her swing and Ikuto sat in the swing next to her. "So, what are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ikuto countered.

"Well if you must know, I'm here dropping my sister off for a play date. See?" Amu pointed at her sister. The whole time, she was hoping that he would get bored and leave. It was getting harder and harder to repress the memory of last night in her mind.

"I remember when I would take Utau to the park like this along with Tadase. We used to have fun." Ikuto reminisced. Amu looked at Ikuto's serene face.

"Onee-chan!"

Amu heard her name, and came back to reality. She turned to her little sister and smiled.

"Ami, would you like some ice cream?"

Ami had a smile a mile wide on her face. "Uh-huh! I would, onee-chan!"

They reached the ice cream vendor and Ami tugged on her sister's head. "Onee-chan! I want chocolate!"

"Well, then why don't we share one?" Amu smiled. She placed her order, and then paid the vendor. She handed her sister the cone.

"Don't drop it. I don't have enough money to buy another cone."

Ikuto just watched as Amu acted as a good older sibling. He watched as they walked over to a nearby bench. Amu sat down first, then scooped Ami up and put her on her lap.

"Onee-chan, thanks! Here have another lick!" Amu nodded and what her litter sister told her to do. As Ikuto watched he was reminded of how he would do that with Tadase. He would give his 'little brother' everything. But Amu was one thing he could never give to Tadase.

Ikuto walked over to Amu and her little sister. Amu looked up at Ikuto when he came over. Ami followed her sister's view.

"Nii-san, you want some?" Ami asked, smiling.

Ikuto looked surprised and then shook his head. "No thanks. I gotta go anyways." He turned his head to Amu. "I'll see you next week?"

Amu turned her head and closed her eyes. "Well, I don't know, since I know you work there."

Ikuto smirked. "It's Monte Carlo night. You have to go. You can even invite the Guardians." He leaned down to Amu's ear. "I'll make sure they'll play our song." And then he did it again. He kissed her, right in front of Ami. He stood back up and gave Ami a smirk and a wink, which made Ami giggle.

Amu was once again beet red. Did he really have to do that? Was he just teasing her? If so, it was not fair! But if not…

"Amu-chan!"

Amu turned her head and saw her 4 Charas plus one rush toward her.

"We say the whole thing!" Ran yelled. Ami looked up at her Charas, seeing the little visitor.

"Yay! Kitty Sugoi Chara!" Ami screamed.

"I can't believe he did it again…" Amu muttered.

"Amu-chan, is it really smart to go next week?" Miki asked.

"Well if she doesn't go, you should." Yoru said, nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean… um… Where did Ikuto go?" Yoru yelled.

"Um… that way…" Amu pointed.

Yoru flew after him, leaving the six girls looking after him confused. Ami looked up at her sister. "I like him!"

Amu sighed. "Great… Now he's gotten to my family…"

**Me: I think that I might make another chapter to that other geisha story…**

**Ikuto: Really? **

**Me: Yeah, I kinda left people hanging…**

**Ikuto: And you stopped right after I made my appearance! That wasn't nice.**

**Me: Well I had school, and I started other stories.**

**Ichigo: Did you make a Bleach one?**

**Me: Yeah, wait when did you get here?**

**Rukia: He left me that's how.**

**Ichigo: You said go on ahead.**

**Rukia: I didn't mean completely leave me in the dust!**

**Ichigo: well that's how I interpreted it! **

**Me: We're not starting an argument over this okay? Shut up!**

**Ichigo: …okay**

**Me: Ikuto, I thought you were drunk.**

**Ikuto: I was?**

**Me: Whatever… please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here I am~! With another chapter for Tokyo Nights! But you know what I'm really in the mood to do?**

**Riku: What is that?**

**Me: Have a Kingdom Hearts marathon. Just play it all day. But my parents would never let me do that…**

**Riku: That would be a lot of work though…**

**Me: True, but it would still be fun…**

**Ikuto: So, you're updating two stories in one day…**

**Me: Way to kill a conversation… But yes, that was the plan for the day…**

**Amu: Ikuto! You can't just barge into someone else's conversation. It's rude.**

**Me: I only did this so that I wouldn't disappoint my readers. I love them too much. **

**Amu: Such a sweet sentiment.**

**Riku: That's my Miyu-chan. Please enjoy the chapter. She doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song Tokyo Nights.**

Amu got ready for school the next morning. Ami had told their parents all about what had happened after her play date, excluding the kiss, thankfully. Of course, Amu's father got scared and muttered something about losing his little birds. But their mother just listened and enjoyed the story.

"Wow, Amu-chan! An admirer! And at such a young age… It takes me back to my childhood…" her mother admired.

Amu just blushed. "M-mama…"

During school, she tried to concentrate on her work, but in the back of her mind she couldn't think about anything else but Ikuto. It was annoying her so much!

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked at the Guardian meeting. She had not heard a word anyone else had said, except that question.

"O-oh, it's nothing… Don't worry about me!" Amu stuttered out.

Yaya gave a sly smirk to Rima, who had apparently gotten over the whole club thing. Rima returned the smirk. After the meeting, the two approached her. "Still thinking of Saturday night, Amu?"

"W-well, not only that, but I saw him yesterday and he did it again… And he invited us to go this weekend for Monte Carlo night."

"Everyone? Even Hotori-san?" Rima asked, and Amu nodded.

"Well, Yaya thinks we should go!" Yaya said. She ignored Amu's protests and skipped over to Tadase and told him all about the plans for the upcoming weekend.

"Yuiki-san, that's a good idea. We should do that. Saturday night was it? I'll be sure to be there." Tadase said.

Amu paled as he agreed to go. _'Oh, no…'_

Nagihiko nodded. "Then, it's decided. We'll all meet up in front of the club on Saturday night. Yaya-chan, what's the theme?"

"Monte Carlo!"

"Well then. I guess this meeting is over now. See you all tomorrow, my subjects." Kiseki closed, even though it was Tadase's job.

Pepe flew up to Yaya. "Yaya-tan! Invite Kukai and Daichi too-dechu!"

"Roger!"

KusuKusu snickered and followed Rima out. Amu just said goodbye and left. "Man, I didn't think they would actually say yes…"

"Amu-chan! It's not all bad. It will all work out fine." Dia consoled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Amu sighed. The Charas just giggled.

The week progressed on, and more and more plans were made. Miki had even started a new design for Amu's dress. Amu had made sure to tell her parents about the club in advance. Mama was happy and told her to have fun, while Papa just started to cry.

On Friday night, Amu looked at Miki's rough sketch of the dress.

On the piece of paper was another knee-length dress. In the front, at least. As it trailed down, it ruffled into a sort of a mini train in the back. It was spaghetti strapped and the skirt was red silk under black lace.

"What do you think Amu-chan? It's just a rough copy and will be changed but these are the main colors."

In the back of her mind, Amu was still dreading the fact that the guardians had made a trip out of going to the club, but that dress was to beautiful to focus on that said fact.

"Miki, it's beautiful! Thank you so much?"

Miki just laughed. "So are you feeling a little better?"

Amu smiled. "Somewhat. I guess I've gotten over the shock of everyone saying yes."

"Well let's just get to bed. Don't worry. It will all work out." Miki said floating over to her egg.

"Yeah, yeah…"

The next day, school went by relatively quick, much to Amu's dismay. After school Yaya ran up to Amu.

"Amu-chi, are you ready for tonight?" Yaya asked.

Amu really didn't know how to respond to that. One part of her mind was known by those who were there the previous time. Another side of her, however, was really excited. A small part of her was hoping that she would be able to dance with Ikuto again. But it was so small; she doubted if her Charas could even feel it. Hopefully.

"Amu-chan has conflicting emotions." Dia stated.

Oh. She forgot. Dia was sensitive to emotions and feeling.

"Dia! Don't tell her that! I'll talk to you later Yaya! See you at seven!" Amu yelled, rushing off. Her Charas trailed behind her.

"Sorry, Amu-chan. I didn't mean to say it. I guess it slipped out." Dia apologized.

"It's fine. What you said was true, right? Let's go home and get ready." Amu said. Her four Charas got smiles on their face. They were excited, especially Ran. A little birdie told her that Daichi would probably be there.

Miki didn't let it show, but she was excited too. She knew Yoru was going to be there, but it was kind of embarrassing thinking about him. For her at least. So she just kept her reserved expressions and followed.

Amu put the dress on for the first time and never wanted to take it off again. The red silk clung to her but from her knees down it was free and allowed her to walk like a normal person. Miki changed the design a little so that the black lace only formed a type of mini skirt over the top half of the skirt of the dress.

"Miki, you're a miracle-worker!" Amu exclaimed. She modeled it for her Charas, which were thoroughly amazed by it. Amu looked at the clock, which read 6:30. It was about time to go.

Like the time before, Amu met her friends at the entrance.

"Amu-chi, you always look way better then all of us! I think you do it on purpose…" Yaya muttered.

Kukai stepped forward in a black suit. "Well, I think she's trying to impress someone… I wonder who though…"

"That's not it!" Amu yelled.

"Amu-chan, don't let him get to you." Tadase said. For the first time, she saw him. He was wearing a white suit and looked very handsome. There was something in the back of her mind that wasn't completely attracted by it. Well, actually it was her whole mind that wasn't attracted.

Nagihiko stepped to the door alongside Rima. Rima was wearing a yellow dress, and Nagihiko a dark purple suit. "Shall we enter?"

They all nodded and opened the door.

**Riku: That's the chapter…**

**Ikuto: I wasn't even in the chapter…**

**Me: But you were mentioned. That counts.**

**Ikuto: Not to me!**

**Amu: You're such a baby…**

**Utau: Don't talk about Ikuto like that!**

**Me:… Where did you come from?**

**Utau: what does it matter? Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm back! Again! In the middle of the story! Yays!**

**Riku: Why are you so hyper?**

**Me: I drank like 8 cups of coffee, why?**

**Shiori-chan: Is that healthy?**

**Kat-chan: I don't see why not. If it keeps her writing stories then it shouldn't matter. Right, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Last I heard she was making 3 stories at once.**

**Kat-chan: Exactly.**

**Riku: That's not healthy to stay awake with coffee to have work for YOU to be done.**

**Kat-chan: What was that you darkness freak?**

**Riku: You heard me you insane fan girl. Sooner or later, she's gonna crash.**

**Kat-chan: She won't if she knows what's good for her.**

**Riku: Is that a threat?**

**Me: Don't worry! I can finish these stories no problem!**

**Riku: I really don't think I believe you… but if you say so.**

**Me: Please enjoy the chapter! I don't own! Remember that!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Inside was set up like a casino. There were lights everywhere, fake slots, and various tables set up for card games. Amu looked around at all of the sights. She had never really seen a casino except on TV.

Rima nudged Amu. "There he is." Amu turned her head and saw Ikuto looking at her. Everything sort of disappeared when their eyes met. Then he gave her a playful smirk. Amu blushed and turned her head a little, giving him a small smile.

Tadase really didn't catch the exchange and mistook Amu's smile for growing excitement.

"A-Amu-chan! Would you like to dance with me?"

Amu turned to Tadase and couldn't believe he actually wanted to dance with her. It was a dream come true!

…Or so she thought. They went out to the dance floor, but something seemed…off. And Tadase was so stiff. It wasn't really like Amu had imagined it would be.

Then it happened. The song started playing. He actually got them to play it. Ikuto came up behind her and took her hand, turning her around.

"May I cut in?" He asked only Amu, paying no attention to Tadase. Amu looked back at Tadase who nodded. He really didn't see Ikuto's face.

Again, as they were dancing, a circle formed around the two, but unlike last time, it was more like only Amu and Ikuto were there dancing to the music. After the song faded off, the circle didn't disappear like last time. And there was much more clapping and cheering from the crowd then last time.

"I think they want us to do another song." Ikuto whispered into her ear.

"I-It depends on the next song." Amu allowed.

The next song started playing and it was Final Distance by Utada Hikaru. Of course the next song had to be a song she liked.

"Fine we can dance again."

Amu knew all the words to it and sang it as they were dancing. All too soon, the song ended, and Amu was pulled close softly at the end of the song. They ignored all the clapping and cheering while she looked into azure eyes and he into golden ones. Just as they were about to kiss, she was pulled off into one direction by Yaya and Rima. Amu kept her gaze though.

'_What was I doing? Technically, I was singing to him! And, and then… Oh no! Was I going to kiss him?! And more importantly why do I always feel like that when I'm around him?'_ Amu thought to herself. This was getting way too confusing!

"Amu, tell me the truth. Were you about to kiss him?" Rima asked. Amu didn't know what to say, so she just blushed and nodded.

"Amu-chi, do you like him? If you do, Yaya supports you 100%!"

Rima smiled. "I do, too."

"B-but I-"

"Amu-chan." She turned her head to the source of her name. Nagihiko stood there, smiling. "I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

Rima sent him a cold glare, which was answered by a cold smile from Nagihiko. The two went on in their stalemate for a long minute, and then Rima looked away.

"Fine!"

Amu walked over to Nagihiko and sat down at a secluded table. "I've wanted to talk to you."

"O-okay, what is it?" Amu stammered out.

"Well, I was here last week and I saw what happened." Nagihiko smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amu asked.

Nagihiko gave another small smile. "You know that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Amu blushed and dropped her head. "I know."

"Amu-chan, do you have feelings for Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"I-I don't know."

"It's okay if you do, you know that, right?" Nagihiko inquired. Amu nodded her head. She looked at the clock and saw it said 9:00.

"I have to go now. "Amu said. She quickly gathered her Charas and left without saying goodbye. She heard her Charas ask many questions but Amu dismissed any question with a little sound. She really didn't want to talk, at all. She was too confused. She was also scared that she might be falling out of love with Tadase and in love with Ikuto.

Reaching her house, Amu climbed the stairs slowly. She opened the door to her room, changed into her pajamas, and plopped down on her bed. Before going to sleep, she promised herself that she wouldn't leave her house tomorrow for anything. She needed time to figure things out.

The next day, Amu stayed in her room until noon. She didn't want to think about what almost happened, but she couldn't help her mind wandering out, wondering if Tadase saw, or what Ikuto was thinking at the time. Her phone was ringing off the hook, but she ignored it. They probably just wanted to know why she left without saying anything. She would make up something later.

An empty stomach made Amu find her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She found some strawberries in the fridge. She put some in a bowl and sprinkled a little sugar on them. She loved her strawberries a little sweet. Looking around, she was glad for the quiet she had. Her family was out for Ami's play rehearsal, and her Charas were with Pepe and KusuKusu. She took the bowl up to her room and opened the door.

Amu almost dropped her bowl when she opened her door. Lying on her bed was Ikuto, listening to her mp3 player! She knew she really needed to lock her windows, but she just forgot always forgot about it.

Amu walked over to her bed and took an ear phone out of his right ear, and yelled. "What are you doing in here?!"

Ikuto sat up and rubbed his ear. "Ow. I came here to see why you left so soon, and without saying goodbye."

Amu felt the blood rush to her face. "It's none of your business. So, just leave me alone okay?"

"Now, I can't. What's wrong? You seem upset."

"You're wrong. Now just go. Please…" Amu begged, her eyes turning downward.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Ikuto said, his gaze not once leaving her face.

"You want to know what's wrong? You are! You're my problem! You make me feel things I've never felt before! Every time I see you, I'm happy. Those times we danced were the best moments of my life! You confuse me, but at the same time, I understand perfectly! And I think I'm…"

Ikuto crossed the room to her and let his fingers play through Amu's rosette hair. "You think you're what, Amu?"

"I think… I'm falling for you." Amu whispered.

Ikuto smirked and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. It was a sweet kiss that left both of their lips tingling.

"Amu. I've already fallen for you."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: zzzz….**

**Riku: I told you she would crash.**

**Kat-chan: I don't recall you ever telling me that.**

**Shiori-chan: Well he was right in any case.**

**Kat-chan: No he wasn't! She's just faking! Hey Miyu-chan! Wake up!**

**Riku: Shut up! She's sleeping!**

**Kat-chan: Don't make me pour hot coffee on your face! You still have to finish those stories.**

**Ikuto: Give it a rest. She work on them when she's awake.**

**Amu: She just needs some rest. So just shut your trap before Riku gets really angry.**

**Kat-chan: But it will take longer for me to actually find out the end! **

**Riku: Then just wait! Please read and review.**

**Me: zzzz…**

**Ichigo: Out like a light.**

**Riku: When did you get here?**

**Rukia: We've been here for a while...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N: The reason I keep bringing in Ichigo and Rukia is because two out of the three fan fictions that I'm working on involve IchiRuki pairings. The other one is an Amuto. And don't worry. As long as I am still into bleach, I will never make a IchiHime story ever!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I guess it's the last chapter for Tokyo Nights. It's not as long as I want but I really had no more ideas for this story, so what's the point of continuing a lost cause?**

**Kat-chan: Well yeah and you have those other stories on hold to that you're writing and some that have been on HIATUS for a while too…**

**Me: I guess… Hey Shiori-chan. What's a devilfish?**

**Shiori-chan: A devilfish is a devilfish!**

**Me: No, I mean what is it the nick name for?**

**Shiori-chan: A devilfish!**

**Me: Look! I know that there is no such thing as an actual devilfish. I want to know is what it is the nickname for!  
Shiori-chan: Oh, well I don't know that. How would I?**

**Me: … Please enjoy the last chapter.**

Ikuto ended up staying much longer than he had intended to. But it was okay and he didn't really care. He spent the majority of time going through Amu's stuff. He found different things he never really knew she had, like vintage dolls and such. And anytime he would ask or inquire about a certain object or item, she would just blush and dismiss it.

"Did you stay inside all day today?"

"Um yeah, why?"

"You should go with me to the park. Being inside for too long isn't good for you."

Amu blushed. "O-okay. We just need to wait until my parents come home."

As if on cue, her parent's SUV came into the driveway. Ikuto smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you down the street."

Then he jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"Amu-chan!" Amu heard her mother call her from downstairs. Amu got herself together and rushed down the stairs.

"Oh, Amu-chan, look at what we got." Her mother held up a gift basket that had sweets, including plenty of chocolate.

"We bought it at a new sweets store that opened up in town. Do you want to try some?"

"Um, maybe later Mama. I have to go out for a little bit." Amu smiled.

"Okay, be back by dinner. Don't be late."

"Okay Mama. Thanks." Amu said as she ran out of the door.

"Ah. I remember those days…" Amu's mother closed her eyes and smiled.

"What days?" Amu's father asked.

"Why, boyfriends of course."

"B-b-boyfriends?! Amu-chan! Come back!"

Amu walked down the street and turned the corner. She ran right into Ikuto.

"That was quick. Miss me that much?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu just pushed him a little. Ikuto took her hand in his and walked to the park together. It was a nice spring day and the cool breeze was blowing on their faces. It was beautiful.

They reached the park quietly, still hand in hand.

"Hey, Amu. Does Miki like Yoru?"

"Why?"

"Well, whenever Yoru sees her, he can't stop talking about her until he's asleep."

"That's cute! Maybe they can get together…" Amu wondered aloud.

"That would be a fun project."

"Then let's…" Amu stopped talking as she looked forward.

Tadase was walking towards them, his face becoming more and more lethal.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing with Amu-chan? Back away from her now!" Tadase yelled.

"W-wait Tadase-kun-"

"I will if Amu wants me to that is."

Tadase looked at Amu expectantly. Amu squeezed her hand in Ikuto's tightening her grip of his hand. "I'm sorry Tadase-kun. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Amu let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. That was a lot easier for her to do then she thought it would have been. But it had to be done. She realized when she confessed to Ikuto that she would be letting go of her hold on Tadase, her first love. She looked and smiled at Ikuto. That was okay though. She had Ikuto now. That's all that mattered.

Amu returned home to screaming questions from her father, but Amu was completely speechless. She went up to her room and looked at her phone. 5 new messages. 2 from Rima, from Yaya, and 1 from Ikuto. Amu looked at the message that was from Ikuto first.

'_I had a great time with you. Let's do that again soon. Later.'_

Amu smiled and closed her phone back up. Her Charas, who came home while she was gone, flew up to her.

"Amu-chan, why are you smiling?" Ran asked.

"She must be happy, desu~."

Dia looked at Amu, and Amu just winked.

"Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?!" Yaya was worried about you Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

"S-sorry, I was out."

"Doing what?" Rima inquired.

"J-just out."

"Yaya, she was with Ikuto?"

"H-hoe did you know?"

"I didn't. I just guessed."

"R-Rima…"

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. They all walked towards the building. Amu was dreading going to the guardian meeting, but she knew she had to go. She kept telling herself to just grin and bear it.

The meeting was quick and Amu tried to rush out of the greenhouse, but she was calledto stay back by Tadase. _'Great…'_

"Amu-chan…"

"Y-yes…?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Eh?!"

"I didn't mean to put you in the middle like that. I guess I just let my feelings get in the way. I am happy for you. And Ikuto is a good person. I really just want you to be happy. Tadase confessed.

"It's okay. Thank you." Amu smiled. Tadase turned a little pink.

"I have to go now, Tadase-kun. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, tomorrow…"

Amu walked out of the school gate, not really paying any mind to anything at the moment.

"Hey."

Amu looked around and saw Ikuto. He walked over and took her hand. "You know, yesterday, when I was listening to your mp3 player, I found something out."

"What?"

"Tokyo Nights is the most listened to song. And you know what else?"

Amu blushed. "W-what?"

He pulled her hand to his lips. "It's now considered out song."

**Me: Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Ikuto: This is the end? I thought there was more!**

**Me: Calm down… I'm working on another story for Amuto. Just be patient.**

**Amu: Really what's it about?**

**Me: Oh, so you're interested… Well I think I can give you a preview…**

**Preview (Summary)**

**Amu has been dating Tadase for a while. But now she can't stand him. She has broken up with him but Tadase doesn't get the memo. Now she's scared for her life. Will Ikuto be there to help her out?**

**Me: Kinda bad summary but that's what I hope is next. Either that or a Bleach one-shot. Anyway thanks for reading and keep waiting for more stories!**


End file.
